24 Hour Flu
by Withdrawn Freshman
Summary: A Space Goofs fanfic. Kimi is the new alien of the group and can't seem to fit in. One day, Etno gets sick and there's nothing he can do. Except for a certain someone to take care of him...
1. A Small Sickness?

**Author's Note: **Hello fanfiction authors. It's me, "Withdrawn Freshman" and this is my first time doing a story here. This is a little something I've been wanting to do for a while, a tribute to my favorite show "Space Goofs". Since there isn't any Space Goofs stories, I wanted to get a start here. Also, there's gonna be a OC in here, told by her view. **NOTE: BEFORE READING THE STORY IF YOU GET CONFUSED BY MY OC THERE'S A COMPLETE BIO ON MY PROFILE. **And please go easy on this. This is my first story and planning to do it in a while. R&R. No flames.

**Summary: **Kimi, the name of my OC is the new alien of the group and can't seem to fit in. One day, Etno gets sick and there's nothing he can do. Except for a certain someone to take care of him...Told by Kimi's POV;sometimes no POV.

::::::::::::::::: 24 Hour Flu :::::::::::::::::

A Space Goofs fanfic

Written by Withdrawn Freshman

**Genre: **Cartoon/OC Insert

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings: **None really, just some gross-out humor.

**Final Words:** Nothing much, but please enjoy if you're interested in reading it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Small Sickness?

_...This is so boring. _

There's nothing to do around here. I've been staying with my alien "friends" for a few days. And well....I've done nothing to help. I'm new. Yes, I'm an alien as well, but I'm just adjusting to this whole new atmosphere. Upon ascending down on Earth (yeah, I was lost on the planet for a while), I met the five new aliens to my fortune. Five friends I could experience with. One was Candy: green and sensitive and Gorgious: a fat blue jerk and bullies him a lot. The one with two heads, Stereo, red as blood needs to get out more. All he does and argue and read books. Well, he's better than Bud. He just sits on the TV all day.

I stroll into the hallway, by pockets tucked in my maroon shorts. God, if there's one alien I have on my mind is Etno. Out of everybody in this household I think he needs the most love....Well in my eyes, I love him. Call me a hypocrite but normally I don't use the term "Love at first sight". To be honest, I think Etno is cute. Out of all the guys, he's cute. Not only he's cute, but he's a really kind person. He has that soft, gentle tone in his voice I really like....

That doesn't mean he's timid. He's the self-proclaimed leader of the pack. It's rare to find him demanding and mean and aggressive at times. That kind of tone scares me. Not just him, but for everyone around me. Plus he's smart too. Really smart. Literally, he spends every waking moment in his lab FOR FUN! I can't blame him, he's so sweet...

However, that doesn't mean he likes me. I don't even think he knows I exist. We barely talk. *sighs* I'm too much of a coward. I'm too scared to confess my love. It's too soon. It's like one time I liked this guy who didn't know me, and founded out who hated me. I got pass that...._I hate that idiot, moron of a brain._

_Rrrr. Rrrrrrrrr._ Candy uses his force to push his precious vacuum cleaner to make the whole section clean. He loves doing all the chores. I wouldn't do it because I'm so lazy. Everyone else is. He whistles to a little tune, and doesn't notice me. Well...I have to make my start. Calmly, I tapped Candy on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Candy faced me, turning off his vacuum.

"Uh....hi." I timidly waved. Great! I messed up. Come on Kimi, think of something else. "So...how's life?"

"...Good." Candy gave me a weird look.

"Sorry. I'm not much of a talking person."

"Well, it does take a take awhile for new people to adjust. We get them all the time, but we chase them out in a couple of days." Candy meant the human tenants or other creatures that arrive in the household. I made friends with these aliens because none didn't want to invade Earth or anything...just until Etno fixes the spaceship we (or they) can go home. I'm the longest who's stayed with them. That's because I didn't do anything.

"Yeah, I see." I nod my head in agreement. "Candy...do you think I'm worthless?"

Candy gave me that same awkward look. Only, it was concerned and fragile than the other. "Well...no. You know, you remind me of when I was young. I moved to Zimga B when I was 38 years old, only a little child. There, a lot of people made fun of me. The first was Gorgious." he said annoyed. "But I soon adjusted to it and became friends with the others."

"So...you think I'll do the same too?"

"I hope so. You didn't seem to hurt us yet. I'm sure the guys will get used to you." Out of the five, Candy is the most girly. Technically, he's gay. But I'm glad we understand each other.

I hugged Candy. "Thank you Candy." in appreciation for his advice. I felt somewhat more confident about Etno. Maybe I should see him. Eh, what the heck? He can't be that busy.

I pranced down the hall, up until I saw an open door. It was almost closed but one, two inches from the lock. _This is Etno's lab._ I saw the sign on the door. "ETNO'S LAB". "Hmm....this is my chance. Or should I just lock it?" I looked like a fool talking to myself. Finally, I took my final breath and closed the door behind me.

A piece of paper taped to the door fell to the ground. It read, "Do Not Disturb".

~~~---------------------------------~~~

I climbed down the steps, descending to the floor. It's dark. I spotted a flimsy light, twinkling lightly. That light came from a lamp. There I saw the crush of my life, sitting in a chair. He was writing something even though he had his back turned. I can tell because I write a lot and know the sound. Other than pencils and paper, a box of tissues laid on the right side. A mini trashcan stood to my left side. Used tissues filled the trashcan. Some were on the floor. Or was it crumpled paper? Or both?

I noticed Etno had a green blanket over his body. It wasn't that cold, it was warm.

"A-ACHOO!" he sneezed into a tissue to the side, not getting it all over his work. He blew a couple of times in disgust. Ah, poor guy. He's sick. Etno turned to throw it away, then saw me. "Ahh!" he fell from his seat in such surprise. I came closer while he rose up. "K-Kimi!" he caught breath remembering my name. "What are you doing here?"

I froze immediately. He looked much cuter. I can see now he was wearing a dark blue wardrobe, with the initial 'E' badged on the top right corner and bunny slippers. He wrapped his blanket again. "Well—Did you come to disturb me for no reason?" he question snapped me back to reality. Ugh, I hated that. "Didn't you see the sign on the door?"

"What sign?" I instantly replied, a bit of smug and confusion mixed in.

"I taped it up there." Etno sniffled.

"I didn't see any sign, I swear!"

The purple extraterrestrial stared at me blankly. Then he frowned, shaking it off. "I don't have time for this." he sat back in his seat and shivered. "_Sssss..._"

I still stood there silently. Perhaps the paper fell off or something...I don't know. Normally I'd just leave and do nothing....No. Not this time. "Wow...I can't believe you're up writing a novel while you're sick."

Etno faced me once again, with more of a stern look. "It's not a novel. You see, its a encyclopedia all about Earth. I want to write it everyday about it. About everyday normal life, the creatures, everything. Before I want to leave this planet, I want to publish a book all about it. I know the others want me to build a spaceship to get home as soon as possible, but this is what I really want to do. It's very important for the future of my planet." he coughed, covering his mouth. I frowned in concern. I hate it when people coughed. It sounded like they're gonna hack up an organ When Etno finished, he went back to the subject. "So please...I don't want to be disturbed. Leave me alone."

"But you're still sick! You're weak." I covered my mouth.

Etno blinked. "It's not your concern to worry about me. Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just a little head-cold, that's all. I dealt with this before." he smile was crooked, but sweet at the same time. "Please...leave me alone."

His eyes glistened, pleading for his demand to be made. And I couldn't say "no" because his voice was so cute! However...I was still worried about him. "Okay." I said in sadness. As I began to leave, I couldn't help but feel responsibly. In order to make Etno like like like me I had to gain his trust...just like in the movies. "...Lier." I muttered the last word, but it was so quiet it sounded out loud! Etno must've heard me. I dared not to look back and ran up the stairs.

Etno froze for a moment hearing "lier". He sighed and continued writing.

~~~---------------------------------~~~

Gorgious walked in the hall, hands behind his back. He saw the door opening, revealing me. He smirked sinistrally. He walked just in time to trip me—that was his idea. Gorgious leaned out his foot to trip. I stopped just in time. It must be his "new alien welcoming". "Hey, watch it you jerk!" I screamed, kicking Gorgious in his fat lard.

No affect reacted. "Seesh, you're not a strong newbie, are ya?"

"Shut up!" I quickly snapped, extending my reflex. "You did that on purpose!"

"Like I care!" Gorgious scoffed. His thought changed to something more challenging. Something more serious. "Bet you were hanging out with your boyfriend, weren't you?"

My heart stopped. It pounded like a thrusting drumbeat, slowly once at a time just warming up. "W-What?!" I stuttered nervously lost words, trying to speak. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Gorgious put a happy grin on his face. "_You're blushing...._"

Sheepishly I looked down. My face as so red it can match the color of my shorts! Gorgious laughed at me mockingly. I couldn't take it. He is so mean. "SHUT UP!!" I ran out of the room (like the coward I am) in a hurry.

Gorgious' laugher died down a bit, until it was over. "Hahahaha....Hey...it was funny!" he groaned. "You don't even have a sense of humor."

~~~---------------------------------~~~

Etno continued to write and write in determination. One hand kept his side up, writing with the other. He tried to keep himself awake from the dim light...and from the sickness. Once every four or five minutes, he stopped to blow or slide some mucus. Some got on his work, but didn't care for now. Still, he thought about what she said;gazing up. _I don't want her to worry. I'm ok. _*cough* _I haven't known for her that long, but I'm alright. _*coughs twice* _People get sick all the time...Still, maybe I shouldn't have gone out in the pouring rain during that hail-sleet storm without any clothing...I was out before it began! Ok, yesterday night was a bad weather forecast which I didn't even know about. I was so pouring wet—_ACHOO!!

He dropped his pencil to rub his head. "Ooh...this headache is horrible...." he switched to feeling it flat. "It's so hot in here."

Etno exited his seat to decrease the temperature. The room temperature read "70 degrees". Normal room temperature. He did not notice. His vision was blurry and felt dizzy while walking. It was as if he came out from the bar, heavily drinking to his demise. On the inside, he can feel his condition getting worse and worse. He did not stop. He forced himself more and more. Each step got slower and slower. He panted and panted, his heart pounding faster and faster........

The alien passed out within two seconds.

~~~---------------------------------~~~

Gorgious saw the lab door creak open. "Heheheheh. I'm sure Etno can't be that busy..."

Gorgious walked downstairs. The room was almost completely dark. Nobody appeared to be in the room when he arrived to the floor. "Wow, noone's here." he said flatly. Before he left, he saw purple feet. "Huh?"

Curious, the blue alien ran to get a closer look. He stared lifelessly at the body.

~~~---------------------------------~~~


	2. Taking Care of the Ill

~~~---------------------------------~~~

Taking Care of the Ill

I sat on the maroon sofa, drawing simply on my sketchpad. In the same room, Bud watched TV not far, just a few yards. Stereo read their favorite books about philosophy and world records. And Candy ironed clothes (hey, if no one wears clothes but Candy and me, then what's the extra shirts and outfits for?). I still thought about Etno as I drew him on my sheet. He looked almost the same.

Gorgious bursts into the room, holding something. I stop drawing and gasp. Candy, Bud, and Stereo come over to Gorgious and I run up close. Gorgious is holding Etno in his arms. It looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Gorgious! What happened?!" Candy exclaimed, scared to see the leader unwell.

"I don't know! I decided to go to his lab and I found him on the floor." Gorgious explained.

"Hey, I see these things in the movies." said Bud. He took Etno from Gorgious and placed him on the ground. Like a doctor, he examined closely. _Gee, when did Bud become the genius? _He pulled one of Etno's eyelids, snapping it back. Then he checked his pulse. "Good news guys! He's breathing...but he's all warm."

"Ohh, the poor thing." Candy cooed in comfort, also in worry. He bumped into my way and picked up Etno. "He needs some rest. I'm sure he'll be up in a couple hours...." he carried Etno out of the room. Bud, Gorgious, and Stereo returned to what they're doing. I looked down in sadness. I felt sorry for Etno and for myself.

~~~---------------------------------~~~

He awoke in a small, quint room. All the wallpaper was covered in pink, and set to a girly-girl tone. "Mmm...." he groaned, rising up a bit. He found himself covered in blue blankets, and an ice pack over his head. "...Where am I---I---

His face turned green, covering his hand over his mouth gagging. "--I HAVE TO THROW UP!!!"

Etno scurried down the hall, finding which way was the bathroom. He switched his head left to right. He could not hold his barf anymore. Fortunately, he spotted the bathroom door! Etno rushed in. He did not close the door. The sound of hurling traveled from the area.

The toilet flushed making its sound effect. Etno laid against the toilet seat, feeling more weak than before. Candy opened the door. Etno noticed the light and saw behind. "Etno, you're alright!" Candy exclaimed. He gasped in surprise. "You look so...pale."

It was true. Etno's skin color was pale lavender, sort of a mauve color. His face blushed red, crusted lips, and kept dark bags under his eyes. "I'm sick Candy. I-I think I have the flu."

"Oh, that's serious." Candy said. There was a brief moment of silence. ".....You're not going to work today!"

"What?!" Etno bellowed, rising up in such shock.

"You're sick! Very sick! And when you're sick you spread germs!" Candy explained. "I'm not risking chances for me or everyone else to get ill! It's contagious!"

"But Candy, please..." Etno sounded desperate, begging on his knees. "I need to work on my encyclopedia, my research, my inventions...." Out of his work his inventions kept him going the most. He did it everyday, exploring and learning new things on Earth. It was his job...it was a scientist, and had to find things what made him tick.

"I'm sorry Etno, but I'm doing this for my own protection," Candy spoke. "From this point on, you're grounded! You're not allowed to work on your novel, your research, and especially your experiments!!!!"

Etno froze. No words can express how he felt.

~~~---------------------------------~~~

_No experiments?No inventions? No book? How can I live for the next few days....?_

Etno turned to the left side of the bed, which Candy let him use. He was still in denial about his sickness, and addicted to work on his ideas. If he did get out of bed, Candy would notice. The lab was far from Candy's room, and notice an explosion or two. He hated being sick as much as any other living thing. The coughs, the sneezes, the fever...the works.

"I wish I wasn't ill...." Etno coughed, curling under the bedsheets. He shivered. "If only I can create a cure."

I strolled across the hallway, then stopped. I saw Candy's bedroom open. Hey, isn't that the room Etno's staying in....? Wait a second! This is my chance! I can prove to Etno I'm worth value to him! And maybe...just maybe he'll fall in love with me. But...what if he refuses and doesn't?....It doesn't hurt to try.

I entered the room slowly. In a closer look Etno laid to the side of his bed frowning. I got close enough to talk. "...Hi." I waved.

Etno groaned. "Oh...hello."

I tried to speed up the conservation. "So...how do you feel?" Duh! It was obvious he was sick!

"I've come down with the flu." Etno responded, sounding aggravated. I felt so bad.

"Well, I don't want to say this but 'I told you so!'" I shouted without thinking. You idiot! You make Bud sound like a genius than he was before!

Etno started to get angry. "Is that all you can say to me?" he hid under the covers. "If you here to vex me then go away." he sniffed.

I frowned, feeling more guilty for myself. "Wait, I'm sorry!" I apologized deeply, bowing down. "It was an accident. What I wanted to say is: Is there anything I can help you with?"

Etno gave me a look. Not an angry or awkward look...just a look. "Well...Candy said not to come near me. I don't want you to get what I have."

"But I want to help! I don't care what he says! I want to help!" I pleaded. Etno was shocked. He blinked twice, then gazed down.

"Well...okay. Could you get me a few boxes of tissues, more blankets, and a heater? That's all I want. That shouldn't be too much."

I shrugged. "Well okay. I don't mind." I hopped from the bed and ran out to get the supplies Etno needed.

Etno smiled looking up from his bed.

~~~---------------------------------~~~

Hours passed slowly. The clock ticked slowly, clicking every second. It felt like a minute. In the room Etno slept calmly;the bedsheets covered with tissues, a heater exhausted steam to help him breathe, and a bucket beside his bed in case to barf.

Quietly, I opened the door and tiptoed into the room not making any noise. I have a habit of doing that. I popped up on the right side of Etno's bed, and grimaced. I can't help it. He looked more cuter when he was sleeping! But I did not disturb him. Just look.

I checked to see anybody was watching. I head to the door and close it slightly, giving up a creak. Etno didn't hear anything still resting. _Aww...that's hot._ I wanted to pet him so bad. That was my other habit. And I did. His skin felt so cold. I didn't care, as long it was him. I eyed him dreamily.

Etno grimaced. He must be dreaming something good. I hope it was me. His eyes fluttered. I gave out a silent gasp! Quickly, I hid at the opposite side of the bed where he faced.

"Mmm...." he spoke drowsily by the early awoke. Etno lifted his head slowly, then asked, "Who was that?" he turned, facing left and right. He found what he was looking for. "Kimi."

Crap! He spotted me. I peeped from the bedside. "Uh....hi Etno." I chuckled nervously with a wave.

Etno cocked an "invisible" eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Um....just checking the bedsheets." I rose and flatted the bedsheets. "Heheh....no dustmites here...." I tried to stay calm, but I kept smiling. I can't help it. It's what happens when I lie. I laughed as if it was a joke, however Etno frowned miserably. My voice got lower and lower while the laughing died off until it stopped fully. I frowned in silence, hands behind my back.

"You think this is funny?" Etno crossed his arms. "You come in here to disturb me for no reason. And when I'm sick!" he coughed twice, violently than before. I shook back. Etno continued, "What's wrong with you? A few days in this house and you're acting up! Why can't you leave me alone?! You haven't done anything in this household but annoy me! Go away and don't-bother-me-AGAIN!!!"

I quivered my lips. I wanted to cry so bad—I can't. I never seen Etno so ticked off before. It makes me want to hate him. I bowed my head and bolted out the door! I couldn't. I was so sad and weak that I couldn't get the door open. Tears rolled down my eyes. _It's alright....let it out._ A voice told me. More salty tears poured down my face. I covered my face, leaning against the door. I broke down in the same room of my crush.

Etno gasped. He felt more depressed and guilty. His stomach growled in pain. Not because he was ill, but because of guilt. He looked up at me. _Oh...that poor girl. She's only a child. _

I cried more not noticing. I didn't care. I thought he still hated me. That's when I felt a comforting petting behind my back. "There there....please stop crying." Etno spoke in the most softest, calmest, and sincere voice I've heard since I've moved here. He must have changed thoughts by that tone. I began to obey him. "I'm sorry for exploding on you. I didn't realize that you're still a child, just like Bud and you're still new here. Please, don't think badly of me. I'm just upset from the sickness, that's all." I wiped by tears and sniffled. I turned and saw Etno hand me a tissue. "Here you go. I didn't use this." I took his tissue and blew my nose. I handed him the hanky. In disgust, he threw it away.

"...Now do you feel better?" Etno asked politely. I nodded silently, standing up. "That's good. But please—I'm very sick and want to get better. You wouldn't like it if I disturbed you while you're sick, right?"

"Y-Yes." I stuttered innocently.

Etno nodded. "There are plenty of other stuff to do around the house. I'll be fine eventually. Just give me some time." He smiled again.

"So...you don't hate me?"

Etno paused for a moment. "...No, I don't hate you. Tell you what? After a few more hours or so when I'm fully rested you can come in again and we can talk for a while...but for now I'd like to rest."

I closed my eyes and grimaced. "Okay, I understand." I opened the doorknob, feeling more confident. The door flung open and exited, but not saying good-bye. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." Etno responded. I closed the door behind him and walked some more into the halls.

I sighed as if I was kissed on my senior prom. "He likes me!" I squealed for myself. This means I get a second chance! I'm glad I'm in love with Etno. He's so forgiving. Still...I had to wait. I pondered what I can do in the meantime.....Of course! What I always do when I get bored: Draw.

~~~---------------------------------~~~

I opened the door to my guest room. The room was nothing special. There wasn't enough room in the attic to sleep, so I found myself a small dinky room. The walls were gray, but had plenty of sunshine. I didn't care. It had a bed and a radio I can listen to. I turned the volume up to a station that was playing my favorite kind of music (to depict my mood) and jumped flat on the bed. Under the mattress, I took out a notepad and a pencil. Half of the notepad had doodles, sketches, or detailed drawings of Etno. That's how much I loved him. I tapped my pencil against my chin, thinking what to draw next. It hit me and drew quickly.

Multiple hours passed fast. During that time I got tired of drawing and slept on my bed. I woke up and and saw no sun rays on my bedsheets. Out my window, I gazed at the starry night sky "Wow...I must've slept for a long time." I remarked to myself. I checked my alarm clock. It was '7:30'.

Candy opened the door. "Kimi, come down for dinner!"

"Dinner already?" I asked. "About time!"

~~~---------------------------------~~~

At the dinner table, we sat down. It was Candy, me, Bud, Stereo, and Gorgious in that order. We ate dinner, lasting for a few minutes. Gorgious was the first to finish and I was second.

While eating Candy pulled out a tray. On it was a plate of chicken soup and hot tea. "Who wants to bring this to Etn--"

"I DO!!!" I raised my hand frequently in the air, before I can finish Candy's question. I stopped, looking at Bud, Stereo, Gorgious, and Candy who all returned strange looks. I put my hand down glumly. "I mean I'll do it."

Candy gave me the tray. Immediately I rushed to see Etno.

"I'm telling you, there is something up with that kid." Gorgious muttered.

"Oh Gorgious! She's just being nice." Candy protested. He placed his hands on his hips. "I don't see you helping around here!"

Gorgious scoffed in disgust. "Oh yeah? Well--" he paused suddenly, feeling a strange feeling in his stomach. He clutched it, probably because eating too much. But he did that all the time. "Uh oh!" he rushed out, to go to the "little aliens' room".

~~~---------------------------------~~~

Hurriedly, I ran upstairs to Etno's room. I opened the door slowly. There, I saw Etno reading a book. The cover was mahogany. I guess it was one of those old books with small text and no pictures he liked. I closed the door behind me, carrying the tray with one hand. Etno heard the door shut, and looked up from his book. "Oh, hello." he smiled. "I was waiting for you."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I slept while I was waiting."

"It's okay." Etno closed his book and hid it under his pillow. I came over with his food, still fresh and warm. I laid the tray down on Etno's lap. Etno sniffed the steam from his tea, then drank it enthusiastically. "Thank you." He slurped his soup from the soup and smirked. He switched to me. He looked confused. "Um, it's ok. You can g—g--" he held his nose, grabbing a tissue. "HUHCHOO!!!" he groaned in disgust, throwing the used tissue in the trashcan. A direct hit.

"Bless ya." I spoke rather quickly.

"Thanks." responded Etno. He felt his nose. "Ooh...mi nos hurts." he sinuses were stuffed up. Aww...he was so adorable. I wish to hug him, but I kept my restrain or else he'll suspect something. I let out a small giggled. "What? What's so funnah?"

"Hehe...your nose is glowing."

Etno's eyeballs gazed down. His nose glowed like Rudolph's. It was funny. I wish the others were here. Gorgious would make a smart remark. Etno blushed more than he did and hid under the covers, embarrassed. His eyes peeked up, "D-Don't laugh at me!"

"Come on, Etno! It's kinda funny." I laughed, covering my mouth. "I think it's cute!"

Etno frowned puzzled. He lifted his sheets down slowly. "Um....thanks. I think." I'm sure the others would just keep on laughing and not say that comment at all.

I felt a bit glad inside and smiled, "You're welcome. I guess." His meal was finished. He picked up the tray and handed it to me. "Can you bring this down to the kitchen?"

Oh what do I look like? His servant? Ah well....He was ill, so it was a reason for him to do it. I took his tray, somewhat in disgust. "Hey, maybe when I get this done we can do a little activity together?"

Etno looked uncertain. He kept his posture. "Well, I don't know. I'd like to finish this book I'm reading." he gestured his big mahogany novel towards me. There were some golden words printed on the cover but were too small to see.

"Cool." I replied. "What's it about?" I knew this was coming. Etno lectured or told long stories for hours. When you ask him a simple question like: "What do you want: Butter or Salt?", his answer can result for HOURS, resolving a brain meltdown. This is the only guy I'll ever listen lectures to, but not pay attention to anything because I liked staring at him more.

"Well, it's a book about knowledge, excitement, and funny humor," Etno started. "It's about a middle-aged man who's a hunter and gets himself lost on an island and has to survive...Now personally if he landed on an island with sea water, he can't drink it. It's because it has so much salt causing him to dehydrate and die. So the man has to survive on his own and..." he spotted me, fazed by his looks. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Aah!" I woke up. " Um, yeah yeah, keep going."

Etno was aggravated. I can tell. "Oh, it's ok. I need to save my strength anyway."

I frowned sadly, feeling that I messed up again. A strong silence led for 4 minutes or felt like it, I don't know. "I'm sorry. You can tell me some other time." I smiled. Etno smiled back. Yay!

An odd silence laid across the room. Etno patted the cover of his book nervously, unsure of what to say next. I felt the same. I scratched my back. "You know," Etno started to speak. I stopped. "You're a very nice girl. And I'm sure you don't mean much. You've been very nice to me so far. Thank you."

"......." I turned around and giggled to myself, blushing. Etno asked what was so funny. I swifted after I let everything out and sighed serenely. "Nothing.....You're really nice you know that?"

He froze, pupils shaking. He put his hand behind his back and smiled. "Oh. Uh....thanks. Nobody has told me that before..."

That wasn't the comment I expected, but I always did expect the unexpected. "Yeah. You're welcome." I muttered. I didn't like it when people gave me compliments for some reason. "....It's sometimes hard doing the right thing, isn't it?"

"I see your point. If you don't want to do something but have to then yes....I help my friends and things don't turn out exactly right neither." Etno replied in his response.

"But do you think it might lead to the good thing? You know, like good karma?"

"...It's possible, but I don't believe in karma." Etno told. I frowned. I've always relied on karma. "I just think we have bad luck. I always try to find a way home by building spaceships or have somebody bring us back. It never works....I'm the only one that can build spaceships you know!"

"I know! That's what I like about you. You never give up. I think that's awesome about ya."

The purple extraterrestrial was startled. He stuttered a little. I saw some blush rose from his cheeks, but I can't tell that it was from the cold or he liked my comment. "Oh...." he giggled like a little school girl. "Well, at least one thing came up good during these events: My study for Earth. I like to create experiments everyday and take notes about life. And I like to do it for fun and for research for our planet. The humans are very interesting in my prospective....even if they want to hurt or kill us."

"Yeah, that's sad." I frowned. "But I'm sure nobody will find us yet. I hope you get back to your work soon." I grimaced.

"Thanks. And one more thing....if I ever get the chance of the rocket working....maybe you can c...co-" he felt a sneeze coming on, grabbing a tissue. He sneezed thrice, twice at one time and finished the last one. I frowned in sadness, but on the inside I could pee myself. He was so precious! "Ohh..." he groaned. "I'll tell you when I'm better."

"Okay." I nodded. I felt like doing something else. Without thinking I got on his bed rubbing my arms on his shoulders as I massaged his back..

"Oh my...." Etno spoke in comfort. "This feels good....it's just perfect."

A hand unlocked the door, seeing me massaging Etno's back as we were laughing. "ETNO!!!"

We glanced over to see who yelled: ...Stereo! Embarrassed, I let go of my hands and got off Etno's bed, dusting my body off. "Hehheh, hi Stereo!"

The two heads glared angrily, their arms crossed towards me. Well it was their fault for barging in! And I was having a great moment too....

"Um, hello Stereo," Etno greeted, feeling nervous as I am. "...Why are you here?"

"We wanted to see how you were do...ing." Stereo's left head explained. The last word sounded so slow and the whole sentence was suspicious, gazing his eyes at me. The right head finished, "It seems we came in a little early." he whispered to the left, "Gorgious was right. They really are girlfriend and boyfriend."

They whispered a little too loud. I got pissed. "I am not his boyfriend/girlfriend!" I scanned seeing Etno, giving the same weird eye look hearing he said about the same.

"Stereo, Kimi and I are just friends!" protested Etno, rising from his bed. "There's no reason to judge us like that!!"

I quivered my lips, gazing down. I liked Etno more than that...I wish I was dating him. "Uh yeah." I muttered instantly, sadness in my voice. "I-I'll be going now." I left the room, bumping into Stereo. I said nothing.

Stereo gestured his thumb out the door. "Why are you hanging out with her?" "She doesn't do much you know."

Etno huffed. "You don't do much too, you know?" his attitude changed. "Look, Kimi's a nice girl once you get to know her. I'm surprised you're a little judgmental. It's not like I like Kimi more than a friend. She's hardly been here but a good friend. She's been taking care of me so well lately..."

"That's because she's sucking up to you." Stereo interrupted.

"No!" the other head snapped. "It's because she likes him!"

"No it's because she wants to be accepted!" both heads began to argue, facing side to side. "It's obvious to the point she likes Etno! You're wrong!" "I believe there's a difference between sucking up and liking someone!"

"Stereo..." Etno started to say. The two heads didn't listen. He spoke louder. "Stereo......STEREO!!!!" Stereo stopped, staring at their friend. "Please, not now. I'm not in the mood." He stuffed his head under his pillow, laying down. "I need some rest." his voice kind of died off. He coughed twice as Stereo looked at one another.

"Well...okay." Stereo exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

Etno gave out a silent sigh. His throat felt suddenly itchy. He felt his throat and tried to speak. No words came out. _Oh no...I must have laryngitis._ He confirmed. _This cold will never go away in the meantime._ He turned to the side of his bed and turned off the lamp.

He slept firmly, although his throat ached him constantly.

~~~-----------------------------------~~~


End file.
